


A treasured gift

by ToruhSnape



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just Mika and Shu being themselves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToruhSnape/pseuds/ToruhSnape
Summary: Shu is leaving soon and Mika is miserable. Luckily Shu finally learned how to be good with emotions and has the perfect solution to cheer him up
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A treasured gift

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd fill this tag up. This is only the beginning of all the ideas I have bouncing in my head. Thank you for all the support on my other fics!! I'm shook people actually read em!!! ❤❤❤

Dates seemed to fly by with a vengeance, and Mika absolutely hated it. Every passing day meant one day less he had with osh- with Shu. It was still a big adjustment to call Oshi.. To call shu by his name. It made him flustered to even think it! But the point was! Shu was leaving soon! Very soon! Mika wouldn't see him again for months, video calls didn't count. If he couldn't hug or cuddle with Shu, he may just as well die! He was so used to the constant affection he didn't know how he was going to survive! Plus he was going to be living all alone in the apartment Shu picked out for him… this year was going to suck so bad!

"Mika-chan~ you're a million miles away again. Are you fretting over that oshi-san of yours still? Pretty rude to do that while you're hanging with a cutie like me." Arashi gently waved her hands in front of her best friends face. "All this worrying is going to give you wrinkles." She booped his nose.

"Nnngh Naru-chan!!" Mika let out a whine and swatted her hand away. "I'm sorry. It's jus' that he's leaving so soon! Already i miss him so much!! I feel like my heart is gonna explode!!" He leaned his head against the table he and Naru-chan were sitting at. He knew it wasn't fair to Naru to be so distracted on their weekly lunch date, but it seems to be happening more and more the closer it got to Shu's departure.

"You're so hopeless when it comes to him~ but don't worry I understand. Izumi-chan is leaving soon too! He's such a bully but I'm gonna miss him so much!! If you want to run home and spend as much time with your Oshi-san as you can, I won't hold it against you!" She gently patted Mika on the head. 

"Really!! Are you sure Naru-chan?? I feel bad leaving ya so earlier… I don't want ya to think I don't like spending time with ya anymore!" He sat up, he really wanted to leave, but he couldn't stand the thought of possibly hurting Naru's feelings!

"Its fine dear~ I'll just go coo over cute boys all by myself! Make sure to tell me if anything interesting happens with Oshi-san. I'm still waiting to hear about a first kiss!!" Arashi winked at Mika.

"N-naru-chan!!" Mika's face went red and he bolted. As if Shu would ever kiss him. That was just silly… even if Oshi-san treated him really nice now and wanted ta be equals. There was just no way…

* * *

When Mika finally arrived back home it was mid afternoon. Which meant Shu would be having a tea break right about now! He took off his shoes and hesitated by the doorway. Would he get scolded for coming home early? He knew him constantly clinging to Shu had to be getting annoying, But Oshi-san hadn't complained yet…

"Osh… Shu!! I'm home!! Where are ya?" He called out, hopefully he wasn't disturbing Oshi-sans parents. He heard a voice come from Shu's room and made his way over there and peeked in. "There you are oshi-san!!" Mika beamed, he finally felt relaxed now that he was near Shu again.

"What are you doing here Mika. You're not suppose to be back for two more hours. I dislike it when you disturb the schedule I set us for us." Shu set his tea cup down with a small huff. "Now I can't finish what I was working on."

Mika sat down next to shu on the bed, resting his head in Shu's lap, a silent plea for attention. "S'rry Oshi-san. I jus' really missed ya. You're leaving so soon… is it wrong for me to wanna spend as much time with ya as I can?" 

Shu sighed but gently pet Mika's head, like he was a cat. "We've talked about this. But I suppose I'll allow you to selfish for now. However this will just make it harder on you when I do finally leave."

"I don't care!! I wanna stay by your side for as long as I can! I love ya Osh.. Shu!!" He sat up so he could hug Shu tightly. "I'm gonna be so lonely without you!! Sometimes just the thought makes my chest hurt so badly I feel like I'm dying!!"

Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He let out a content sigh, hugs from Shu were the best. If only they could stay like this forever.

"Mika. This time apart will be good for the both of us. You mean so much to me, and I am eternally grateful to you for saving me. That's why if you had just stayed out with your friend the whole time you were supposed to, I could have finished the gift I was working on." Shu pressed a kiss against Mika's forehead and pulled away from his former doll so he could stand up. "It was supposed to be a grand surprise, but now is a good of a time as ever."

"Nng?" Mika let out a confused noise, low-key pouty that Shu pulled away so quick. He had wanted to cuddle for longerrr. "A gift? For me?? Really Oshi-san!! What is it!!"

"Well if you let me *finish* speaking. I could tell you." Shu walked over to his desk, which was currently covered in new dresses, judging by the size they had probably been made for Mado-nee. He watched as Shu carefully gathered up the dresses and brought them over to him. "Here. These are for you."

Mika glanced at the dresses in confusion. What was he supposed to do with them? They were clearly made with Mado-nee in mind. "Erm… Oshi-san? Wouldn't these be better for Mado-nee? Not that I don't appreciate it!! It's just, they won't exactly fit m-"

Shu interrupted him. "They're not for you to wear! They are for you to dress Mademoiselle in! She's a lady, I won't allow you to keep her in the same outfit the entire time I'm away! She'd be so embarrassed!" 

"I.. what? Mado-nee won't be here while you're gone Oshi-san, she'll be with you in France. How will I dress…" He stared at the pile of clothes in Shu's hands and slowly the pieces fell into place. He let out a choked noise, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Oshi-san… are ya leaving Mado-nee here will me? So I won't get lonely? You really… You really trust me that much that you're gonna let me watch over her for that long?" Shu adored Mademoiselle, treasured her. For a while the doll had been entrusted with a piece of shu while he recovered the crushing blow Fine had dealt. To be entrusted with something that meant so much to Shu… it seems unreal. 

"She's too delicate for planes, and She'd worry too much about you if I brought her along. I know you will make sure to take good care of her while I'm away. So yes, I trust you. This is a job only you can do." Shu set the dresses back down on the desk. "You and I are equals now Mika. That means we trust and rely on each othe-"

Mika tackled him, clinging to Shu tightly as he nuzzled his face against Shu's chest. "S-shu!! I promise I'll take good care of her! Super good care!! I'll text ya every day about hows shes doing!! Thank you thank you thank you!!" He grabbed Shu's collar to tug him downwards a bit to give him a rather eager kiss. As always kissing Shu sent him straight to cloud nine! It made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. He knew Shu didn't like when he kissed him out of the blue because it made him flustered, but Mika couldn't help it!! He wanted to shower Shu in kisses and hugs all the time!! It was physically difficult to hold himself back half the time. 

Shu's cheeks turned as pink as his hair, he kissed Mika back, still unused to being kissed at random. He gently pushed Mika away, knowing that if he didn't Kagehira would find some way to turn it into a full on make out session and then try to lure him into cuddling with him for the rest of the day. "You're welcome Mika. I'm not finished with making all the dresses yet though. So I still need to work on that. I want you to be prepared for all occasions.''

Mika let out a small whine when he was pushed away. So unfair! But he knew Oshi-san didn't like when he had unfinished work. "I can help ya!! Then when we're done maybe I can show my full apprecia-''

"You're more than welcome to help me" Shu was quick to cut in. "If you have any ideas for what type of dresses you'll think she'll need, feel free to share them." He sat down at his desk.

"Sure thing Oshi-san! I'll go draw up some sketches right now!" Mika leaned down to kiss Shu on the cheek before he ran off to get some paper to jolt down the dress ideas he had!


End file.
